Mako Angel
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: Reno and Rude are two Turks who are to eliminate a person who poses a threat to ShinRa. Raina intends to bring them all down. What will the consequences of their actions be? Summary sucks, but please read! RenoxRaina? HAVE FIXED MISTAKES


**A/N: This story is based During Final Fantasy VII, but doesn't follow the storyline or such. (E.g. it's not including previous Turks, and ShinRa is still trying to have their way over the planet. Though since I really hate President ShinRa, Rufus is in charge like in AC and is *also* trying to make up for the past, and Sephiroth isn't around (nor Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz) -probably confusing, but it'll make more sense further down the track- okay?). Also, if this story isn't your 'cup-of-tea', don't complain to me about it, and just go find another story to read. If this story is your 'cup-of-tea' feel free to leave a review, and come back to read future chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who cooked?**

* * *

**~ Sector 5 ~**

"Man, I just don't get it." Reno said, sounding a bit irritated.

". . . What?" Rude was still as silent as ever, one word showing any interest.

"Why is ShinRa so scared of someone who is _bedridden_?" He asked, the answer being nothing more than a shrug from Rude.

"We're here." The driver said as the car slowed down to a stop.

Reno immediately jumped out and looked at the building before him. It was a make-shift house made out of scrap metal. Reno sighed as he and Rude entered.

_'Just as shabby on the inside, huh? So glad I don't live in the slums.'_

"So, one tea and one coffee, was it, Laina?" A man who looked to be in his late forties walked out of a room at the end of the short hallway, "always the sam- who are you?" The man stopped when he saw the two Turks in the entrance, realisation dawning on his face, "oh no..." He gasped, just before Rude punched him, sending him backwards into the wall.

"Dear? Did you trip again?" A woman who looked about the same age as the man walked out, and upon seeing his lifeless body on the floor she quickly retreated into the room, talking to someone as she locked the door.

_'Like that's going to stop us. Stupid lady.'_

Reno walked down the hallway and waited for Rude to kick down the door, his EMR at the ready.

As the door fell down, the room before him was small, and he couldn't help but notice that there were two beds crammed in, the woman from before was leaning over a small figure in the second bed.

"-crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from-" the woman was singing to the person in the bed, stopping as Rude dragged her away and 'did the honors' of silencing her.

Reno's EMR was fully charged now, and he walked over to the bed, though, what he saw wasn't something he was prepared for.

A young girl in her late teens was lying there, staring at the ceiling, her short black hair was messy, but her eyes were a bright blue, innocent and childlike.

"If you've come to kill me, then kill me..." Her voice was soft, barely audible, "I don't want this pain, and you just got rid of the only people I love." She didn't move, simply closing her eyes, accepting her fate.

"Reno." That was all Rude said, and Reno closed his eyes, lifting the EMR and bringing it down quickly, waiting for the impact that never came.

He opened his eyes and saw that he hadn't missed, but there was a strange blue light coming up from the ground, moving around as if it had its own mind. It had blocked the attack to the girl and was slowly seeping into her, making her glow the same blue.

After it died down, Reno watched the girl open her eyes and look at him. "You didn't kill me... Why?"

"I couldn't-" Reno started, being cut off by Rude.

"You're coming back with us. Non-negotiable." He said, walking over and forcing her to sit up.

"My body! Don't!" She had her eyes closed, expecting the pain to take over. When it didn't she looked down at herself, confused, "why doesn't it hurt?"

Ignoring her comments, Rude picked her up in his arms and started carrying her out of the house.

'Robbing a girl of her family and taking her away... What a pain.' He went to walk out, but stopped as he stood on a small soft toy.

It was a Chocobo; the yellow colour had faded and looked old and dirty. He picked it up, thinking she'd no doubt want it.

_'Why do I even care?'_ He thought, slightly irritated, before walking out of the house with the small toy in his hand.

* * *

**~ ShinRa HQ ~**

"I thought I told you two to kill her?" Tseng asked, his expression not changing.

"Reno tried to, sir. But a blue light stopped him. It drained the electricity from his EMR as well, before it went into the girl. The girl opened her eyes confused as to why she wasn't dead. So we brought her back here." Rude explained, he really hated talking so much.

"I see. Where is she now?"

"Reno took her to the lounge. Although she says her body doesn't hurt now, she still is rather weak, since she doesn't eat much or walk at all." Rude pushed his sunglasses back up on his face and stood there, waiting for his leader to come to a decision.

"I found this as I was leaving that building you were in," Reno held out the Chocobo toy to her and she took it smiling, "thought you might want it."

"Chicki," she cuddled the small toy against her, "um... Thank you. Chicki is my only friend."

Despite himself, Reno found that he was smiling warmly at the girl. "Are you hungry?" He asked, standing up and walking to the small open kitchen, "The best thing we've got at this hour is Toasted Cheese Sandwiches."

"Oh, um... Are they good?" She sounded unsure, having never eaten something like that.

"They're pretty good, given you're not eating them 24/7..." Reno mumbled the last part, getting a couple slices of cheese and butter out of the mini-fridge.

She knew she should object to taking anything they offered her, since they killed her family, and would likely kill her too, but she figured that starving herself would not help at all, especially if she were to get information from these people - the easy way, 'or' the hard way.

"Here you go," Reno walked over and sat a plate down on her lap, including a knife and fork, "enjoy." He smiled at her again and started eating his own cheese sandwich.

She sat quietly, eating her own food, finding that she couldn't really stop herself from scoffing it down. This guy was a good cook.

"We'll observe her for now. Maybe if she has the potential, she could join us. If not, make sure you lock her away in a cell she can't escape from, or give her to Professor Hojo." The tone of Tseng's voice meant that the conversation was no longer open for debate.

"Yes sir." Rude nodded and walked out of the room, heading straight for the elevator opposite the office doors.

As he walked into the room, Rude could smell cooked cheese very easily, 'Reno and cooking? Impossible.'

"I'm Raina. It's kind of a mix of my parents' names, Ryone and Laina. Your name?" She asked, turning to face the red haired boy. As soon as she had finished eating and thanked him, he'd dived at the opportunity to ask her of her name.

"Reno. And your name is nice." He spoke softly, watching her as she smiled. 'We've given her so many reasons to hate us, but she just keeps smiling...'

"Who cooked?" Rude's voice came from behind the two on the couch and they turned to see him there, his glasses on despite being inside.

Reno looked hurt, his mouth open slightly as if shocked, "I cooked, yo! Don't you think you could be nicer? Even a little? Especially in front of a girl?"

"Girl?" Raina glared at him, "I'm almost eighteen, stupid head." She poked her tongue out at Reno and turned away.

"Rude, look what you did!" Reno near shouted, gesturing to the situation they were in.

". . . Not me." That was all the bald man had to say, causing Raina to start giggling.

The bald silent type with sunglasses, and a fiery loud red haired guy. The two were so different that they fitted together perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: Raina is pronounced Rain-ah, Ryone is pronounced Ree-on-eh (made up for this story, so I don't know if it's a legit name or what in day-to-day use, and honestly I feel too lazy to look it up right now xD ) and Laina is pronounced Lain-ah. Also, rights go to Square Enix and such. Rights for anything you Don't see in FFVII (cc, ac, etc) are all mine (e.g. Original Characters, plot, etc)**

* * *

**20-05-2012:**** Well, I FINALLY have Microsoft word back on my PC...And frankly, I'm scared to even see how many mistakes my other stories have (that have been written in Note Pad), since this one was FULL of mistakes, anyway, as of today, this chapter is going over the original one.**

**Please R&R? It's much improved LOL**


End file.
